After the battle
by 121321
Summary: Team RWBY has killed the Nevermore and grown closer as friends, but Ruby and Yang get even closer later on in the dorm.


After the battle

"Yang, Ruby. Blake and I are going to the cafeteria to get some food. Do you two want anything?"

"no, I think we're good" responded Yang

"okay, see you later!" shouted Weiss as her and Blake left the dormitory the four girls shared.

"hey sis you were really awesome when you killed that bird thing today." Yang said as she plopped down onto the bed beside Ruby.

"yup!" Ruby said happily "Brutally decapitating giant birds sure tires you out though. I'm probably just going to go change into my pjs then go to bed." Ruby got up, picked up her pajamas and began making her way to the bathroom.

As soon as she got inside Yang got up and made her way to the bathroom door. She peered through the slightly open door and saw, in front of the mirror her sister's small pale body. Her white skin was fair and yet she had a very muscular frame. Her short reddish-black hair draped on her collar bone just above her small, perky breasts. She removed her bra and Yang saw the soft pink skin of her nipples, they were hard in the cool breeze of the night. Standing in the bathroom in only her frilly yellow panties Ruby began checking her appearance in the mirror, unaware her sister was peeping. As she leaned in to get a closer look Yang slid a hand down into her skirt to begin massaging her clit when she suddenly bumped the door.

Ruby gave out a slight yelp and covered her breasts as the door swung open and her sister came tumbling into the bathroom.

Yang landed face first in Ruby's discarded school uniform and the short plaid skirt of her own flew up when she hit the ground, exposing her bright pink thong to Ruby.

Ruby blushed at the sight of her sister's ass and was surprised at how turned on she was.

Yang quickly stood up and found herself face to face with Ruby, who was almost completely naked. The pair were blushing profusely. "so..sorry sis" Yang stammered too embarrassed to look at her sister's face.

"Yang were you spying on me changing?" Ruby asked accusingly

"N.. no I was just coming in to .. uh.. get my toothbrush I thought you we-"

Ruby cut Yang off with a kiss, the sister's lips touched and Ruby felt Yang forcefully pushing her tongue into her mouth. Ruby's exposed breasts pressed tightly against Yang's, the only thin between them was Yang's blouse.

Ruby broke off the kiss "sorry about that, it's just, you're a terrible liar."

"yeah but this is something I'm pretty good at." Yang said as she wrapped her arms around Ruby as the two started making out again and moving they're way towards a bed.

Ruby fell onto her back and Yang began straddling her waist as she removed her blouse and bra. Yang then brought her mouth to Ruby's right nipple and began sucking, as she did her hand made it's way down into Ruby's panties and Yang began massaging her sister's clit.

It was the most intense pleasure Ruby had ever felt. Waves of ecstasy were emanating from her nipple and crotch and she hoped Yang didn't expect her to return the favor this well. Suddenly she felt a sharp but pleasurable pain from her pussy, Yang had slipped two of her fingers inside and began pumping them in and out of Ruby's pussy. Ruby's pleasure intensified to the point where she felt like she would explode. Yang began to suck her left nipple now and Yang's long, soft hair draped onto her still sensitive right nipple. This sent Ruby over the edge and the pleasure eased out of her as she orgasmed.

"You really like it when I play with your nipples don`t you?" asked Yang taking her moth from Ruby's delicate pink flesh.

Ruby managed a satisfied moan as she continued her orgasm.

"I'll be right back." Said Yang, "I'm going to get you something fun." Yang grabbed something from under her bed and rushed into the bathroom.

Ruby began playing with her breasts and fingering herself, impatient for Yang's return. But nothing she did even came close to what Yang could do to her.

Yang opened the door to the bathroom and Ruby thought she saw something large and black peeking out of the bottom of Yang's skirt.

Yang quickly pulled her skirt down. "Ah ah ahh, no peeking at your surprise. Now, close your eyes and relax."

Anxious and full of anticipation, Ruby closed her eyes and layback on the bed. She felt the slight tug of Yang pulling her panties down her thighs and she something being placed upon her head. She raised her hand to her face and left the soft cotton of her panties.

"just to make sure you don't peek." Said Yang.

Suddenly Ruby left a feeling much more intense than Yang's mouth on her nipple, she felt a warm wetness on her pussy and it felt so amazing she had her second orgasm right away. Unable to bear it, Ruby opened her eyes and pushed her panties aside from her face, and there saw her beautiful sister with her face pressed down into her crotch, her tongue working magic on Ruby's pussy.

Hard at work with her mouth Yang looked up and made eye contact with her sister, they stared lovingly into each-other's eyes until Ruby came again.

Yang removed her mouth and began to stand up. "wow, three times already. I didn't think you were that new to this."

"this is the first time I even kissed someone." Said Ruby sheepishly.

"you're in for a wild ride then, sis" said Yang when suddenly her gaze turned deadly serious. "I did say before I went down on you, no peaking though right?"

"yeah sis"

"and you peeked."

"is that really a big deal though Yang?" Ruby said nervously, she didn't want to mess this up.

Yes, and now you must pay the price for not listening to me." Yang said angrily as she shoved Ruby's panties into her mouth.

"mff mff mmm" Ruby could not speak through the yellow cotton shoved in her mouth.

Yang leaned in really close to Ruby's face and for the first time Ruby was actually scared of her sister. "If you really want me to stop just tap me on the thigh."

Ruby's tension left her body and she nodded in understanding. So it's just some roleplaying Ruby though to herself.

"now for the real surprise." Said Yang lifting her skirt. There Ruby saw that she had seen something under Yang's skirt, it was a large, girthy black strap-on!

Yang hastily pushed her cock into Ruby's awaiting pussy and Ruby felt the most amazing sensation of being filled up. Her sister pulled her cock out slowly the slowly pushed it back in, each time bringing the soft fabric of her skirt across Ruby's clit. Yang began picking up her pace, with each thrust Ruby let out a satisfied moan until she screamed in ecstasy and collapsed exhausted.

Yang helped her tired sister into her pajamas and into bed then removed her strap-on and hid it under her own bed, hopefully it would be getting used again soon. Yang then entered the bathroom to change into her pajamas, just as she opened the bathroom door, Blake and Weiss returned from the cafeteria, bellies full.

"How have you two been, done anything fun when we were eating?" Asked Blake.

"Not really," said Yang "I just read a bit from our history textbook and bird-slayer over there was really tired out." She turned to her sister who was now sound asleep.

"sounds like a great time." Weiss said sarcastically

"it was." Said Yang, and she was completely honest. she then got into bed as the other two got ready for light's out and found something under her covers. It was a piece of paper, and looking to see Weiss and Blake weren't looking, she read it

_Yang, _

_Maybe next time we could do some anal stuff._

_xoxo Ruby._


End file.
